¿Quién es esta mujer?
by MegumiChan144
Summary: Una chica llega por "equivocación" a Superjail, gracias a Jailbot. El guardián la recibe con los brazos abiertos, lastimosamente, ella no le responde de la misma manera ¿Lograran llevarse bien ambos?
1. Chapter 1

Me sentía mareada, adormecida. Tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, marcas de moretones, rasguños y la sangre, la sangre desbordaba de cada herida; pero no, no era tan simple como podía llegar a sonar, realmente dolía, incluso sospechaba que algún hueso estaba roto.

Con dificultad, logre abrir mis ojos, veía todo borroso, manchas naranjas por todos lados. Comencé a escuchar murmullos, parecían personas cerca mío, hasta que por fin pude ver con claridad donde estaba. Una ronda de los que parecían ser reclusos, se agolpo alrededor mío, como si fuera un monstruo de feria, algo de otro mundo. Estaban vestidos con el típico atuendo de prisión naranja, eso explicaba las manchas. Creí que iban a atacarme o algo, pero solo se quedaron parados ahí mirándome desconcertadamente.

-¿Qué tanto miran?- Exprese con desagrado, no iba a dejar que creyeran que era un bicho raro, pero nadie respondió.

De un segundo a otro, una sirena empezó a sonar y lo un robot blanco apareció de la nada, solo para llevarse por delante a muchos reclusos, hasta llegar a mí. Un brazo mecánico salió de él y me agarro fuertemente de una pierna, me estaba lastimando.

-¡Suéltame, mierda!- Forcejeaba para zafarme, pero el robot parecía no prestarme atención, seguía sonriendo.

El robot acelero el paso y a toda velocidad me condujo hasta una elegante y colorida oficina. Me soltó y me dejo en el suelo, frente a un escritorio vacio, luego se fue por donde vino. Intente levantarme, pero no pude, mi pecho comenzó a arder y escupí sangre.

\- Wow, wow, wow ¡No manches la alfombra!- Repentinamente, un hombre apareció sentado en el escritorio. Estaba vestido con un elegante traje violáceo, que combinaba con su sombrero del mismo color; llevaba grandes gafas amarillas lo que me dificultaban el poder divisar con claridad sus ojos y tenía un bastón con el que estaba jugueteando. Se acerco a mí, mientras me mostraba su "incompleta" sonrisa, ¿Por qué? Le faltaba un diente, lo que le daba un aspecto juvenil.

\- Tu alfombra me importa un carajo, ¿Quién eres y que mierda hago aquí?- Una vez más intente levantarme, inútilmente, volví a caer. El hombre de traje se acerco a mí y me extendió una mano para ayudarme.

\- Permíteme, dulzura…- De mala gana me levante y al hacerlo ya no sentía dolor ¿Me había curado? Rebusque en mi cuerpo heridas, pero no había nada.

\- ¿Co…Como…?- Estaba confundida y a la vez algo asombrada.

\- Haciéndolo, simplemente…- Su respuesta fue tan explícita- Oh, disculpa, no me presente adecuadamente…- Se quito el sombrero unos instantes- Soy El Guardián ¡Bienvenida a Superjail!- Exclamo con alegría.

\- Soy Emily…Y no es un placer- Estreche mi mano con la de él con suma desconfianza- ¿Cómo vuelvo a mi casa?, ¿Me tomo un taxi o algo así?- Busque la salida con la mirada.

-¿Por qué razón querrías irte del lugar más maravilloso del mundo?- Sus ojos brillaban.

\- Mira…tengo una vida, ¿Si? Aunque es tediosa y rutinaria, debo volver a mi casa- Agarro suavemente mi mano.

\- Tú te quedaras aquí, ahora trabajaras para mí en Superjail- Aparte su mano con desagrado.

\- ¿Es acaso alguna clase de trata de chicas o solo las secuestran para mandarlas a trabajar como esclavas?- El guardián soltó una carcajada.

\- Eres hermosamente divertida- Sonrió animadamente.

\- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- Pregunte en tono serio.

\- Creo que Jailbot te trajo por equivocación…Que bonita equivocación…- En su rostro apareció una sonrisa de perversidad, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero las puertas de la oficina se abrieron súbitamente. Un hombrecito de baja estatura, nervioso y bastante desesperado, entro corriendo a la habitación- ¡Jared!, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que si la puerta está cerrada toques?, ¿Qué quieres?- El guardián estaba siendo duro con el pobre hombrecito.

\- Se…señor, hoy temprano llego por equivocación una chica que…- Se jacto de mi presencia y quedo algo atónito- ¡¿Qué hace ella aquí?!- El hombrecito recibió una buena cachetada de su jefe que lo dejo en el suelo.

\- ¡Educación, Jared!, ¡Es una dama!- Alzo el dedo índice- Es mi nueva ayudante personal, trabajara para mí- Jared me miro de reojo.

\- ¡Claro que no!- Jared se levanto.

\- Este no es un patio de juegos, es una prisión, niña- Lo mire con repulsión.

\- Eso debería decirte yo a ti, pareces un gnomo de jardín- El guardián exploto en carcajadas.

\- ¡Esta chica es genial!- El pequeño gnomo hizo una mueca de disgusto- ¡Jared!, ¡Quiero que ya mismo comiences los planos para construir la habitación de esta chica!, ¿Entendido?- Jared asintió obedientemente y se marcho.

\- Que cruel eres con ese gnomo- Me miro de reojo curiosamente.

\- ¿Y eso es algo malo?- Sonreí entusiasmada.

\- Claro que no- El guardián me vio fijamente unos momentos y luego sonrió.

-Me agradas…- Por un momento, me puse algo nerviosa.

-En fin… ¿Dónde dormiré esta noche?- Se quedo callado unos instantes ante mi pregunta.

-Diablos…no había pensado en eso…- El hombre de traje estuvo pensativo un minuto, hasta que por fin, volvió a reaccionar.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunte impaciente.

-Tienes dos opciones…- Escuche atenta- Puedes dormir con Alice o conmigo, en mi cuarto, en mi cama, junto a mi…- Sonrió perversamente. Le concedí una dulce patada en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire un momento.

-Si vuelves a decir algo así, ese no será el único diente que te falte….- No estaba segura si la opción me había molestado o me había gustado.

-Solo jugaba, dulzura…- Su presencia comenzó a incomodarme un poco, así que decidí no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y bien… ¿Quién es Alice?


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Una mujer, o al menos eso parecía ser, corpulenta, alta y musculosa, entro con brusquedad a la oficina.

\- Ella es Alice, es la que mantiene algo de orden aquí_ Me miro de reojo, era el triple de alta que yo_ Alice, te presento a Emily, trabaja para mi ahora_ Ella extendió una mano.

\- Un placer…_ Dijo con tranquilidad, mientras apretaba mi mano con fuerza. Creí que la quebraría. Le devolví el apretón con todas mis fuerzas_ Tienes bastante fuerza para ser tan delgada…_ No sabía si sentirme molesta o alagada.

\- Ejem...Quería pedirte, Alice, si esta chica podría quedarse en tu cuarto esta noche_ Alice me miro de arriba abajo_ No hay otro lugar en donde pueda dormir… El guardián me lanzo una mirada de perversión que logre interpretar bastante bien.

\- Está bien, vamos…_ Me di media vuelta para mirar al guardián.

\- Buenas noches, Emily. Puedes llamarme si necesitas algo…_ Sonrió.

\- Buenas…noches…_ Respondí pausadamente.

Seguí a Alice por unos largos pasillos iluminados y tuvimos que pasar por un gran cuarto lleno de celdas, donde descansaban los reclusos, pero mientras pasaba uno de ell0s me silbo.

\- Okey...Bien… ¡¿Quién fue el idiota que silbo?!_ Algunos de los reclusos se alborotaron y uno consiguió agarrarme de la camisa. Di media vuelta y de un puñetazo logre que me soltara_ ¡Si vuelves a tocarme vas a terminar en el río, metido dentro de una bolsa negra!, ¡¿Me escuchaste?!_ Alice me estaba esperando parada sobre el umbral de la puerta y me observaba en silencio.

\- Eres fuerte...Ahora entiendo porque ese larguirucho con sombrero, te trajo…_ Alice tenía una voz extraña, pero calmada.

\- ¿Te refieres al guardián?_ Ella asintió_ Dijo que termine aquí por equivocación.

\- Eso nunca pasa…_ Luego de caminar unos minutos más, llegamos al cuarto de Alice. Era todo rosa y estaba bien decorado, pero era demasiado femenino para mi gusto.

Alice me prestó un pijama de las suyas, aunque me quedaba bastante grande, servía. Me dio una manta y me dejo dormir en el sofá junto a su cama.

No podía dormir, daba vueltas en el sofá, pero no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el o los edificios de Superjail. Salí del cuarto en sumo silencio para Alice no despertara. Todos estaban durmiendo, solo escuchaba ronquidos, todo en calma y silencio, no parecía una prisión. Camine hacia los jardines y me quede observando la luna, me preguntaba cómo se encontraba mi padre, ¿Me extrañara? Suspire pesadamente.

\- ¿Tus padres nunca te enseñaron a no salir de noche dentro de una prisión?_ Me di vuelta y el guardián se encontraba envuelto en una bata y caminando con calma en dirección a mí.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?_ Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Eso quería preguntarte yo a ti, dulzura_ Solté un gruñido.

\- ¿Podrías dejar tus sobrenombres cariñosos?_ El sonrió.

\- ¿Debería?

\- ¡Sí!, ¡Me molesta!

\- Oh, vamos…No seas tan amargada_ Suspire.

\- ¿Cuándo volveré a mi casa…?_ El noto el tono melancólico en esa pregunta.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, ahora trabajas para mí_ Me enfrente a él.

\- ¡Pero quiero regresar a mi casa!

\- Pero yo te digo que no.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!

\- Y tu eres…_ Me miro fijamente a los ojos_ Hermosa…_ Golpee su brazo.

\- Cállate…

\- Ya es algo tarde, ¿Quieres que te acompañe al cuarto?

\- No, gracias, puedo ir sola.

\- Lo hare de todas formas_ Luego de terminar de decir esto el me alzo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar.

\- ¿Pero qué….? ¡Bájame!_ El parecía no escucharme, solo seguía sonriendo. Empecé a patalear y a moverme para que me bajara.

\- Si te mueves mucho te caerás, tonta.

\- ¡Entonces bájame ahora!_ La sonrisa de el guardián desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mueca de malicia.

\- ¿Quieres que te castigue, Emily?_ Un intenso escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, me había puesto nerviosa, así que simplemente deje que me llevara al cuarto.

Una vez que llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de Alice, el me dejo en el suelo y se despidió de mi. Volví al sillón y luego de unos minutos más tarde, logre dormirme.

….

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y estire mis brazos, había descansado bastante bien. Después use el baño de la habitación y pregunte si podía ducharme, luego de escuchar la aprobación de Alice, me desnude y entre en la bañera. Deje que el agua caliente golpeara directamente en mi cuerpo, para que esta se llevara todos mis problemas, era relajante. Al terminar me lave los dientes y salí a dar una vuelta.

\- ¡Hey, preciosa!_ Sentí como unos brazos me agarraban de los hombros, vertiginosamente di una vuelta lo empuje_ Lo…lo siento, me sorprendiste_ Estire una mano hacia él.

\- No hay problema_ Sonrió alegre.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- De ti, quiero muchas cosas…Pero obviamente no las conseguiré por el momento- Tomo mi mano y la acerco a su rostro, para dejar un delicado beso allí_ Bien…Ahora que trabajas para mí, quiero que me acompañes a conocer al doctor.

\- ¿Doctor?_ Lo mire con curiosidad.

\- Ya verás…_ Sujeto, nuevamente, mi mano con firmeza y me condujo hasta un ascensor, este comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llevarnos a un subsuelo. Parecía ser un laboratorio, bastante sucio y desordenado. Entre las montañas de mugre, apareció un hombre con acento alemán, recibiendo cordialmente al guardián.

\- ¿Qué tiene para mi hoy, doctor?_ El hombre animado, abrió una capsula mostrándonos una mutación bastante interesante, parecía ser inicialmente un humano, pero tenía varias partes trasplantadas de animales. Me acerque lentamente y le pique un tentáculo.

\- ¿Quién es esta niña?_ El guardián se acerco a mí

\- Se llama Emily y trabaja para mi ahora_ Lo mire con disgusto, pero me concentre mas en el monstruo que estaba frente a mí.

\- ¡Esto es genial!, ¿Lo hizo usted?_ Exclame entusiasmada.

\- Oh…por supuesto, jovencita_ Respondió el doctor orgulloso_ Mi trabajo es experimentar con la genética y forjar empalmes entre hombres y animales, para crear nuevas razas…Mas fuertes, más hábiles y asesinas_ Observe al monstruo unos segundos más y sonreí.

\- Usted parece ser un hombre inteligente, doctor_ Sonó muy lame botas, lo sé, pero sinceramente estaba impresionada con su trabajo.

\- No, no exageres, querida_ El soltó una pequeña carcajada. En ese instante el guardián atrapo mi mano bruscamente y me llevo hasta el ascensor.

\- ¡Adiós, doctor!_ Las puertas empezaron a cerrarse.

\- ¡Adiós, niña!, ¡Fue un placer!_ El ascensor ya estaba subiendo. Lo mire al guardián enojada.

\- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

\- Solo no me gustan que sean tan "amables" contigo, lindura_ Se mordió los labios lo que causo que me diera un escalofrió y la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentara un poco.

\- N…no…no hagas eso…_ Baje la cabeza.

\- ¿Hm?, ¿Qué cosa?_ Me miro atentamente_ ¿Esto?_ Volvió a morderse los labios y me puse más nerviosa aun.

\- ¡Q…que no lo hagas!_ Lo aleje de un empujón.

\- Je je je… ¿Qué cosas anda pensando, pequeña?_ Lleve mis manos a mi rostro ocultándolo.

-¡Que te calles, mierda!_ El guardián se reía a carcajadas.


End file.
